


Through the Years

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back through the years of Hermione helping Harry with his homework in a series of 100-word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Years

** Through the Years **

A series of 100-word drabbles by

**_Lamenting Quill_ **

 

* * *

 

 

**I. _Charms_**

Hermione smiled indulgently, leaning over the parchment. She knew that she shouldn’t be doing this, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him no. She only wished he wouldn’t take her help for granted; that he wouldn’t take _her_ for granted. Perhaps one day… no, they were friends, and nothing more. She shook herself from her thoughts and finished correcting the parchment.

“How bad is it?”

She looked up into bright green eyes with a grin, handing him his corrected essay. “Abysmal as always.” He chuckled, the sound making her shiver.

“Thanks, Mione. What would I do without you?”

“Fail.”

 

* * *

 

**II. _Transfiguration_**

“Come on, Mione,” Harry begged. “Practise is in overdrive lately for the final match against Slytherin! I’m not asking you to do it for me, just let me peek at your paper!” He ran his fingers through shaggy hair. “I don’t understand why McGonagall assigned us so much work anyhow; she wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do!”

“She assigned you so much work because there’s more to life than Quidditch, Harry.” She took in his pleading expression and cursed her weakness. How could she deny him anything? “Oh, here,” she sighed, pushing her parchment into his hand.

 

* * *

 

**III. _Potions_**  

“Snape is such a git! Three rolls on the properties of seaweed and its use in potions!” Harry grumbled, leaning over to glance at Hermione’s parchment.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hermione asked, a shiver running down her spine at his closeness as he leaned toward her where they were seated side by side on the sofa.

“I’m only one scroll in and I’m at a loss, so I’m trying to get ideas,” he said, grinning at her and trying to look innocent.

She laughed, wishing he would lean into her for other reasons. “Try reading your Potions book.”

 

* * *

 

**IV. _Astronomy_**

“Harry, you’ve got too many moons around Jupiter,” Hermione commented, peering at his star chart. He turned to look at her, flashing a smile that made her heart stop.

“Thanks, Mione,” he said, leaning over to correct his error.

Turning her attention back to her own chart, she couldn’t help be aware of his eyes on her, but every time she looked over at him he quickly looked away. Finally looking over at him and catching his emerald gaze, she said, “What?”

He flushed slightly pink. “Nothing, I just…er… did you do something different with your hair? It looks… nice.”

 

* * *

 

**V. _Care of Magical Creatures_**

“I don’t mind writing an essay about Erklings as long as Hagrid doesn’t bring one to class,” Harry mumbled, before nudging Hermione’s shoulder playfully. “However, wouldn’t it be great if it ate Malfoy?”

Hermione snorted. “You’d better read your book more carefully. Erklings go for younger children, not teenagers. The first years would be in the most danger.”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t take everything so seriously, Mione. I was only joking! You need to have more fun,” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from her work.

“What are-”

“I’m challenging you to a snowball fight.”

 

* * *

 

 

**VI. _History of Magic_**

“Who cares about bloody Goblin wars?” Harry groaned, leaning back into the cushions of the couch with a frustrated sigh.

Hermione glanced up from her essay at him, her breath catching in her throat. He was so sexy like that, leant back, his hair sticking in every direction, eyes closed as one of his long fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose. Would she ever stop thinking of him in such a way? They were friends, nothing more. She needed to get over this… crush, or whatever it was. “I’d say Goblins care,” she answered cheekily, relishing in his smile.

 

* * *

 

 

**VII. _Defence Against the Dark Arts_**

“No, it’s more of a swish than a flick.”

Hermione waved her wand again, concentrating on the motion, but nothing happened. She gave a frustrated growl.

“Here,” Harry said, coming to stand behind her, wrapping his hand around her own grasping her wand. “Try it again.”

Relishing in his warmth and the feel of him so close, she cast the spell again with his help.

“Nice one, Hermione,” he praised. “Though it’s weird to be helping you for a change!” he teased.

She tried to glare at him, but failed, body trembling from his touch. “Don’t get used to it.”

 

* * *

 

 

**VIII. _Arithmancy_**

Hermione rubbed her temples, looking down at the Arithmancy essay. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Rough day?”

“You might say that,” she said with a smile, lifting her chin to kiss the man above her. “What are you doing here?”

He grinned. “I got behind again… would you help me with these?”

Hermione laughed, shaking her head in amusement. “Honestly, Harry. After all these years I’m still helping you with homework!”

“You’re my wife. You’re supposed to help me grade,” he said cheekily, capturing her lips with his own before she could respond.

 

 


End file.
